Romans Recovery
by cheekiecharliee
Summary: After Romans surgery he realises how boring it is when your on bed rest so Seth buys him something to keep him occupied-Rolleigns one-shot


Roman was laid up in the hospital bed , he just had an emergency surgery and it couldn't have come at a worse time. Tonight was Night Of Champions and his best friend Dean was returning so he couldn't wait to see him , however because of the hernia he was unable to compete. He heard a soft knock on the door and his boyfriend walked in.

"Hey Rome , How you doing ?"

"How do you think Seth" Roman replied harshly however he seen a flicker of hurt flash through his eyes and immediately regret what he said. " I'm sorry it's just this is going to keep me out for longer than I hoped it would". Seth sat next to Roman on the bed and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry about it babe , you'll be better in no time" Seth reassured him.

"But... what if they forget me , I mean what if I come back and they don't care , I've worked hard to get where I am and this might take it all away" Roman voiced his fears.

"You are the Samoan Superman , were part of the best faction ever - well in my opinion. I mean look at you you're not easy to forget, I know that when you're back people will be on their feet and I can't wait to be there and see it" Roman smiled at Seth he always knew just what to say to make him feel better and it's one of the many reasons he loves him so much.

"Thanks babe"

"Oh before I forget , I brought someone with me" Seth smiled.

"who?" Roman asked curiously and Dean walked through the door.

"Hey Rome , did you miss me?" Romans face instantly brightened and they did their secret handshake.

"of course I missed you man , had no crazy best friend running round causing trouble"

"You know you love my crazy , So did they say how long until you're back?"

"Not a set date yet , but they said it will be several months, so I wont be back anytime soon"

"That sucks man , at least you'll be able to relax you'll be back better than before"

"I hope so"

"I know so" Seth spoke up.

"So , when you out of this room because it's quite depressing not gonna lie" Dean asked

"Tomorrow hopefully" Roman answered, they sat and talked until it was time for Dean and Seth to leave for the event. Roman gave them both puppy dog eyes as they stood up to leave, Dean just chuckled before giving him a hug and fist bump before leaving to the car.

"Don't look at me like that , you know I don't want to go without you but I have to" Seth sighed.

" I know, I just wish I was coming with you" Seth kissed Roman before giving him a hug.

"I will come back and see you tomorrow, I love you"

"Love you too" Roman replied and Seth finally left the room leaving Roman on his own. Later that night Roman was watching Night Of Champions with a smile on his face ,as much as he wanted to sulk his colleagues were putting on a great show, he was so happy to see Dean wrestling again and his baby boy was playing his part as a bad guy perfectly, the crowd were loving it. He text Seth telling him how amazing he was and that he couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. He soon drifted to sleep all the days events finally taking their toll on him. The next morning he was greeted to pancakes and fresh orange juice , it was the first time he could lay back and relax as he ate his breakfast, usually he'd be rushing around getting ready for interviews or driving to the next city for another show. His phone beeped with messages from friends and family all wishing him a healthy recovery however he was waiting for a call from one certain man who still hadn't turned up. His phone suddenly started to ring and Roman happily answered.

"Hey , when you coming to see me?" Roman asked , he heard a sigh over the phone.

"I'm sorry Rome I've got to go to a few interviews today and with Raw tonight I just don't have the time to see you today"

"What are you kidding me? I'm getting lonely in here there's nothing to do"

"Well you're going home today , so I'll come see you in the morning for a few hours before I go to Smackdown" Seth said trying to make up for not being able to make it.

"Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Roman sighed

"Roman you know I'd come see you if it was possible" Seth reasoned.

"I know you would"

"I've got to go babe , Love you"

"Love you too" Roman responded before the line went dead. He laid there for the rest of the day , he had texted Seth about 50 times but he hadn't answered as he was still busy , he would have text Dean but he takes forever to type back he figured out Dean and technology don't mix a long time ago. Soon enough the doctor came in and gave him release papers to go home , however he was told to take it easy for the next 4-6 weeks so he doesn't over work himself. His mother rang him and told him she was already waiting at the house for him causing him to let out a groan , he knew what she was like always fussing over him but at least he had someone waiting. When he arrived home his mom had made his bed and put the big tv in his bedroom. As he got in bed she came in seconds later with soup and a cup of tea , as well as a glass of water to take with his tablets. She gave him a quick kiss before asking if he needed anything before she went home to check on his father who would be finishing work soon. When she left Roman ate his soup before checking his phone again. He checked his texts and had one from Seth

_Sorry Roman been really busy , glad your home , got to leave my phone in locker room going out for Raw hope your watching babe love you x_

Roman text back before grabbing the remote off the side and turned on Raw , he hadn't seen Seth all day and watching him on tv was better than nothing he just hoped everything went okay. Seth was a high flyer and that wasn't good on Romans blood pressure he's sure Seth does some of these things just to give him a heart attack , he just dives from everywhere. After Raw he text Seth again before he fell asleep.

Back with Seth he had just finished Raw and him and Dean were walking back to the locker room. He checked his phone and noticed another few texts from Roman , as much as he loved him the amount of texts he was getting was too much , he knew it was because he was bored and had nothing to do but he didn't have time to answer them all. Dean looked at Seth and chuckled.

"how many this time?"

"15" Seth sighed , he'd only left his phone for 2 hours tops.

"He text me twice but I think he gave up , he knows I don't like to text"

"It's not that you don't like to , it's the fact you take hours to write a sentence" Seth replied.

"So what you going to say to him?" Dean asked changing the subject

"what can I say? , I want you to text me just not every single Minuit of the day , I can't say that he's already upset"

"I've got it" Dean started dancing, Seth let out a laugh before asking Dean what his idea was and surprisingly it wasnt a bad idea at all.

The next morning Roman woke up and his stomach growled he was about to get up and make himself something when Seth came in with his breakfast. Roman gave Seth a smile before looking at the bacon , eggs and toast he made him.

"Thought I'd make it up to you for yesterday"

"As long as your here now it doesn't matter" Roman replied

"Wow that was cheesy" Seth chuckled

"You love it when I'm cheesy don't lie" Roman responded. Seth just nodded his head before giving him a kiss ,as Roman ate his food Seth felt the excitement bubble up inside of him he couldn't wait for Romans reaction.

"So Rome , I know your bored here so I thought I'd get you something and that way you wont be sat on your phone all the time" Seth tried to subtly hint at Romans texts and he caught on.

"Sorry , I've probably text you way to much but I'm lonely here" Seth nodded before walking out of the room and returning with his present. Romans sat up instantly with a smile on his face.

"Are you serious ,how did you know I wanted one" Roman looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Dean told me you mentioned it before" Seth said before placing him on romans lap. It was a little black Labrador puppy and it started to lick Romans face.

" It's a boy by the way , so name it whatever you want he's ours" Seth told Roman

"Aww , he's so cute ... welcome home Bentley" Roman kissed him on the nose causing him to sneeze.

"Bentley? I like it" Bentley started running round the bed wagging his tail before diving back on Roman.

"He loves me look" Roman said happily.

"He's not the only one" Seth replied giving him a kiss

"now who's being cheesy?" Roman laughed as Bentley knocked Seth out the way so he could lick his face again.

A/N Decided to do a Rolleigns story for once , hope you liked it :)


End file.
